Unknown Prisoner
by Charmedfan90
Summary: AU of Three Faces of Phoebe. What if Cole was able to regain control of his body and warn Phoebe that the Source was possessing him? First PhoebeCole fic, be gentle. PiperLeo, Paigedunno yet
1. Prisoner in his own Mind

**Title: Unknown Prisoner **

**Rating: T **

**Synopsis: What if Cole was able to break the Source's control on him, and warn Phoebe in the Three Faces of Phoebe? Will Phoebe be able to save Cole, or will she loose him forever? **

**AU of Three Faces of Phoebe. Not even sure if I am going to have her summon her past and future self, most likely not, unless it is demanded that much. Oh FYI Phoebe didn't get her hair all chopped like that, like she did in this episode. **

**Prologue **

****

****_Cole Turner was fighting for his life, and in his own mind. He wiped the blood from his nose, and prepared himself for the Source to come. At this point and time, Cole silently cursed himself for listening to the Seer, and taking in the Hollow. He instantly regretted saying that; he would have done that for Phoebe over again if it meant loosing his humanity. _

_ "Your weak moments have always been the worse of you Belthazar." Cole turned around, sword drawn and ready, waiting for the Source to come and make the first move. "We are now one and the same Belthazar," he said revealing his own face to be mirroring Cole's own face. "And when you are finally gone, I can finally be able to break the Power of Three.." and after a moment said, "again. Starting with your little witch Phoebe," and at that moment, Cole lost all self control and swung his sword furiously at the Source, but he just sidestepped and backhanded him hard across the jaw. "First you, then her," and with that Source stabbed Cole in the stomach. Cole screamed in pain, the blood rushing up, and out of his body, and all his control of his body began to slip…… _and Cole woke up gasping for breath. He saw he wasn't stabbed, but he could still feel the Source inside of him, still fighting for control, still trying to take over. He took a couple of deep breaths and he had saw that he woke up Phoebe and that she was slowly rubbing his back, though it felt good, Cole still was worried that the Source could take over at one point, and desperately wanted to warn her to get out of here, and get her sisters. As he told the Source before many times, He would rather die, and take the Source down with him.

"Cole, are you ok?" Phoebe asked as he was able to breathe again. "Talk to me," she said turning his face towards her own. _I will enjoy tearing the flesh off her face,_ the Source had thought, making Cole want to kill him even more. "Cole," she said a little firmer, and Cole fully lost control of his own body as the Source took over.

"Sorry Phoebs," he said with my own voice perfectly mimicking it. "Just got really stuffy in here. _Bull shit! Phoebe get out of here, he is not me, Cole had wanted to scream. _

_ "Quiet you," the Source had told him. _"Cole, you were thrashing in your sleep," Phoebe whispered.

"I am ok, I am fine. I'm sorry I woke you, lets try to get back to sleep ok?" He had said. _Get away from her, _and of course the Source ignored him, and continued to cuddle with his fiancée. Inside of his own mind, he was in his own personal hell.


	2. Midnight talks

As Cole fell back asleep, Phoebe was wondering what was going on in that head of his. Ever since they had vanquished the Source three days ago, he had been acting strange around her. Being distant, his face was always pale, and he was irritable. Phoebe had been trying to talk to him about it, but right about it looked like he was about to say something, it is like something took over him, and he always just walks away from her.

Now more and more often he has become more distant, and it was scaring Phoebe. She has been wanting to talk to Piper about it, but Piper had also been a little distant. Besides vanquishing the Source, she had been depressed about not being able to have a baby, so Phoebe had been supportive of her sister. Phoebe didn't want to talk to Paige either, considering Paige had never liked Cole, and she just didn't even bother. She loved her sister dearly, but Phoebe had been mad at Paige for not cutting Cole any slack.

Since she couldn't sleep, she headed downstairs for something to snack on, and just to think about what was going on her own mind. Phoebe had just finally gotten used to the idea of being married to Cole, but he doesn't even want to talk about that. Phoebe sighed as she munched on an Oreo. As a little girl she had never dreamed about getting married, or finding her prince charming, and just their relationship progressing farther, she got scared. Now that he was human, she was a little scared how fast their relationship was going, but she has been pushing through it.

While so deep in thought, she didn't hear or see Paige coming down stairs. "Phoebs, what are you doing up so late," she stopped herself mid sentence yawning and then said, "or is it early?"

"It is early," Phoebe said stifling a yawn. Paige noticed something was wrong with Phoebe, she looked really depressed.

"What is bugging you this early in the morning that makes you want to munch on Oreos?" Paige asked as she got a glass of water. Phoebe contemplated whether she should tell Paige or not about her worries about Cole.

"I don't think you would want to listen Paige, I know you don't like Cole, and I don't want to bother you with my problems." Phoebe said as she grabbed another Oreo. Paige instantly felt guilty. Phoebe had been the most welcoming of Paige in the family, and every chance she got lately she had been complaining about Cole.

"Phoebe, I know I haven't been supportive as a sister, and I'm sorry, but it is taking me awhile to get used to the whole sister thing," Paige said, taking a sip of water. "I may not be Piper, but I can try and help if you want." Phoebe smiled at her younger sister.

"Cole has been acting strange since we vanquished the Source. He has been irritable and been distant lately. At first I thought it may have been cold feet, but I dunno anymore," Phoebe sighed sadly.

"You tried to talk to him about it?" Paige asked, sitting next to her sister.

"Every time I try to bring it up, he gets all weird on me, and won't talk to me. And now tonight, he was thrashing in his sleep, and I could hear him moaning in pain. When he finally woke up, he had a mask of terror on his face, but he still wouldn't talk to me," Phoebe whispered bringing tears into her eyes.

"Oh Phoebe," Paige wrapped her into a hug, "I'm sorry sweetie," Phoebe gratefully cried on her sister's shoulder. Paige was so mad at Cole for making her sister feel that way, making her feel so sad.

"I don't know what to do Paige, he just freaking out on me," She wiped her tears from her face, and pulled away. "I'm sorry Paige, I didn't mean to put my problems on you."

"Phoebs, I don't mind, you needed someone to lean on."

"Maybe I'll see how he is tomorrow, and maybe I he will be more open tomorrow," Paige didn't think that would work, but she say anything.

"Alright, I am gonna head to bed, but feel free to come by if you still want to talk, ok?"

"Thanks Paige, goodnight."

"Night Phoebs," and with that Paige patted Phoebe's back and headed up back to her room. Phoebe walked up to the bathroom and brushed her teeth again, and headed back to her and Cole's room, and found him tossing and turning in his sleep. Phoebe felt bad for her fiancée, and she crawled into their bed, wrapping her arms around him, forcing him to calm down and he stopped thrashing.

What Phoebe didn't know, she unintentionally helped him against the Source. Being able to express her love in any way helped him fight the Source. _That witch of yours is becoming a nuisance," The Source roared. _

_"She is going to find out one way or another, and either way you are going down," _

_"Ah, not if I have you kill her, and have her sisters turn against you," _

_"You bastard, stay the hell away from her!" Cole shouted, suddenly a white light engulfed him, and sent the Source temporarily away to give him, his mind, and his body rest. I'm sorry Phoebe, I don't want to hurt her, but the Source won't leave things be. I'm sorry baby, Cole thought as he finally started to rest. _


	3. Confrontation

**Wowie, I have been neglecting a lot of my stories, and I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update…Anyways, enjoy :D**

**Chapter 3**

Phoebe stirred as she felt Cole untangle himself from her arms. She yawned and he turned around, "Morning Phoebs," he whispered. Phoebe just snuggled into him, not really wanting to talk about what had happened earlier in the morning. The conversation she had with Paige kept replaying in her head. Cole smoothed the hair out of her face, and she smiled at him weakly. "Phoebe is something wrong?" _"Well of course something is wrong! You body snatching son of a bitch!" Cole shouted in his mind._

"_What did I tell you about that temper Belthazar?" The Source asked smugly as he placed an arm around Phoebe, infuriating Cole more. _"Cole," she started but stopped. Was her asking what was going on his head so hard to do? "I'm worried about you," The Source put his face in a mask of confusion, but he knew what was going on. She was getting suspicious; he was not acting like Cole enough. "You have been distant lately, and then you thrashing while you are sleeping, but then acting like nothing is happening. Are you ok?" Phoebe asked putting a hand on his cheek.

Cole managed to take over his body for an instant, grabbing Phoebe's hand, "Phoebe," he whimpered, his face contracting in pain.

"Cole, baby what's wrong?" Phoebe almost flinched on how hard he was gripping her hand. _"Dammit Belthazar!" The Source screamed, once again taking control of Cole's body. _"You're burning up," Phoebe said, as his faced flushed.

"I'm fine," he snapped, pushing Phoebe's hand away. The Source was starting to get pissed off now; the witch knew the signs of being possessed. He needed to get her off his tail, and onto something else.

"Cole, you are not fine, something is wrong," Phoebe said, instantly on her feet. The Source instantly had tried to get away from her. "Cole don't you walk away from me," Phoebe shouted after him, as she followed him out the door. Paige gave them a grumpy look as she poked her head out of her room, but Phoebe ignored it.

"_I may not be as strong as I once was yet Belthazar, but I can still summon a demon to get your witch off my back," the Source thundered inside of Cole's mind. _

"_No, I am not letting this happen," Cole roared back. _

"_Try and stop it Belthazar.." _Suddenly a demon shimmered in. He looked at Phoebe.

"Witch, why did you summon me?" clearly this demon was peeved.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't summon you!" Phoebe shouted getting in a fighter's pose. "Paige, Piper demon!" Phoebe shouted, and instantly the demon summoned a fireball, and threw it towards Phoebe. She levitated out of the way, but didn't notice Cole behind her, and the fireball grazed his shoulder.

Paige emerged from her room, fully awake and the demon summoned another energy ball. "You are kidding right?" Paige asked groaning. The demon tossed the energy ball in Paige's direction, and Paige called out, "Energy Ball," and orbed it into her hands. Piper finally came out of her own room, and Paige tossed the energy ball back at the demon. He jumped out of the way, and Piper froze him.

"God, does this idiot have a death wish? Can't they wait like a month after the Source is vanquished to start attacking again?" Piper whined. Piper instantly flicked her hands blowing the frozen demon up. Phoebe levitated back down to the ground, and found that Cole had been hit with an energy ball.

"Oh my god Cole," Phoebe said, "Leo heal, you need to heal Cole now!" She was worried.

"I'm fine Phoebe," The Source snapped back.

"Cole, you are not fine. A fireball grazed your shoulder. You are lucky that didn't hit you full on," Phoebe said in a hurt voice. She couldn't believe how flippant Cole was being right now. Cole wished he could reach out and apologize to Phoebe, but the Source wouldn't let him even do that.

"I don't need to be healed, Leo," he snapped, with Cole's agitated voice. "I am going to head out for a walk," he said, more agitation creeping into his voice. He shook off Phoebe's hand, and headed down the stairs.

"Oh no you don't," Phoebe shouted at him, now pissed off. She headed down the stairs, and caught Cole's shoulder. "Now I do not know what is going on in that head of yours Cole, but you need to tell me now. You can't just walk out in broad daylight with a demonic wound," The Source stopped in his tracks knowing she was right, especially since the wound didn't even look remotely human. He needed to find a weakness Cole had about being human, and use that to his advantage before the witch got even more suspicious. He felt himself being turned around by Phoebe a flare of anger still settled in her eyes, mixing in with some confusion. "Cole, do not make me use the truth spell to find out what is wrong," she said, Prue's glare set into her features.

Cole was glad to see that the Source possessing him was giving her a clue that he was not acting the same was already set in place. _"Cast the spell Phoebe!" Cole cried out in his mind. _The Source instantly shushed him, and decided to play on Cole's fear on not being able to protect Phoebe since he was human.

"Ok," the Source said trying to imitate Cole's calm voice, but it sounded odd to Phoebe. "It is just…" Source said nervously.

"What is it Cole? You know we can't hide anything in this family of mine," Phoebe said calmly, wrapping a hand in one of Cole's. She felt an odd coldness coming off from him, which hasn't happened since she first started dating Cole.

"That demon attack, I couldn't even do anything to help you, and if your sisters weren't here…"

"I would have been able to fight off the demon fine Cole," Phoebe said, mildly offended that Cole implied that she couldn't fight a demon on her own.

"I know you can Phoebe, but you don't know how empty it feels, no powers…and then seeing someone you love fighting demons, and not being able to help…" The Source tried again, but Phoebe could tell he was lying.

"Cole, I thought you got over this already…this is not even something that is bothering you right now. Why are you dodging my question and not even giving me a straight answer?" Phoebe said in a hurt voice.

"It is just…" Source tried once more, feeling his control on Cole loosening.

"Why are you holding something like this from me? I have given you my complete trust, but you aren't going to do the same with me?" Phoebe asked tears brimming on her eyelids. Cole finally broke the Source's control over him for the moment, and accidentally shouted, "I am not letting you hurt her!" Suddenly he felt a pull on his whole body as he felt himself being forcibly being shimmered back down to the Underworld.

"Phoebe!" he shouted as he was swept away by the evil magic inside of him.


	4. Battle within the mind

"Wait, wait. What the hell happened?" Phoebe asked shock plastered on her face. Paige had wanted to say that he went back to his evil ways, but that would only make things worse.

"Phoebe just calm down…" Piper started, but Phoebe didn't listen to her.

"Calm down? Calm down?" She repeated. "My fiancée just shimmered out of here and you expect me to be calm about this?" Phoebe was instantly heading for the Book of Shadows. "How could he even shimmer?" she yelled to no one in particular.

"Um…Phoebe…how do we know he wasn't kidnapped?" Piper asked. Phoebe stopped on that note, and turned to face Piper.

"I guess that could be the case," Phoebe mused. Paige once again wanted to suggest that maybe Cole was once again evil, but she knew that she would only get yelled at. "Leo…could you maybe try sensing him?" Phoebe asked, running a hand through her long hair.

"I can try, but I doubt I will get anything since he is probably in the Underworld," Leo said in a calm voice.

"Well will you try anyway?" Phoebe snapped at Leo.

"Phoebe…" Piper started, but Leo closed his eyes and tried to focus on Cole, but no luck. "Maybe we can write a spell to teleport us to him…or re-write the Belthazar summoning spell…"

"Or try and get a premonition where Cole was…" Paige said trying to sound helpful without implying Cole was evil. Paige could barely stand not saying anything about Cole. Ever since she saw Cole as Belthazar, her general distrust became disgust. He is going to do something to hurt her sister, and Paige didn't like that.

"Ok Phoebe…go try and get a premonition off of anything that is his, and me and Paige will work on a summoning spell," Piper sighed seeing the look on Paige's face. Phoebe nodded her head, and headed downstairs. "Ok…that is the I hate Cole face," Piper commented.

"I have an I hate Cole face?" Paige snickered, trying to throw Piper off.

"Paige…I know you don't trust Cole, but he helped us against the Source, and he did that without any powers, as a mortal," Piper sighed. Paige openly rolled her eyes at her sister. Paige knew that she should trust her sisters on this, but warning bells had always been ringing about Cole and Phoebe's relationship since the beginning, but whenever she tried to talk to Piper or Phoebe about it, they exploded at her.

"I can't help if I can't trust an ex-demon who used to hunt witches for a living," Paige snapped walking over to the Book of Shadows.

"Paige…" Piper started.

"No and it doesn't help that he has been acting more weird than normal," Paige snapped at Piper, "Something is up,"

"You don't think I would know when something was up with my own fiancé is not acting normal?" Phoebe's voice said suddenly. "Thanks for the support Paige," Phoebe said dryly.

"Phoebe…" Paige started.

"Save it Paige," Phoebe said snatching the Book of Shadows. "You know, you'd think I would be used to having people not trusting Cole by now," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe…we do trust Cole," Piper started.

"No…you never have, it has always just been so you could try and make me happy, and thanks for that," Phoebe said. "So I am going to find a way to get my future husband back, with or without your help," Phoebe stormed for her room.

"Thanks a lot Paige, now Phoebe is pissed at both of us," Piper snapped at her youngest sister.

"Yeah…just blame me Piper," Paige snapped.

"Ladies…calm down," Leo said stepping in between the sisters, "Your sister is in her room trying to find a way to the Underworld all by herself," Leo reminded them. Paige was about to retort that she could just go and try to save Cole by herself, but Piper started to drag her towards Phoebe's room.

"Ok…we are calling for a truce, so there will be no way you are going to try and save Cole by yourself," Piper snapped at her younger sister. Phoebe and Paige didn't look too happy about it, but stayed where they were. Piper walked over towards Phoebe, and started to look in the Book of Shadows. "Paige…are you going to help?" Piper said through clenched teeth. Paige rolled her eyes and stalked over towards them, sitting far away from Phoebe.

"Um…I can try and re-write the summoning spell…" Paige tried. It would be better than doing nothing seeing Phoebe glare at her while trying to save Cole. Phoebe just nodded and found the spell to find a lost love.

"Phoebe…I don't know if that is going to work…" Piper said looking at the spell. "And he isn't dead, so I am not sure if he would be considered lost," Piper mused.

"Well he is if you consider it as missing," Phoebe pointed out.

"That would only teleport you…" Piper said, pointing to the spell. "You cannot go to the Underworld by yourself,"

"I can try to come up with a scrying spell to try and find Cole in the Underworld, unless we got some map of the Underworld handy," Paige muttered interrupting their bickering. Phoebe continued to look at the book and Piper sighed.

"Maybe Leo could go down in the Underworld and sense for Cole," Piper tried trying to snap Phoebe out of staring at the spell.

"Ok…have Leo do that…maybe I can get myself down to Cole with the spell," Phoebe said standing up to head for the attic.

"Phoebe it is too dangerous," Paige said standing up.

"I'll be fine…. besides if anything I can call for Leo if he gets to the Underworld," Phoebe said pushing past Paige. "And there is a call back spell too, so don't worry about it," Phoebe said grabbing some candles.

"Aren't candles normally used for summoning spirits?" Paige whispered to Piper.

"Phoebs…you might only Astral Project down there with that spell. It is very vague on what it actually does…" Piper pointed out.

"Piper we have already been through this, I am doing the spell, with or without your help," Phoebe sighed.

"Fine…but if there is any trouble, we are summoning your ass back," Piper sighed. Paige nodded in agreement.

"If anything, maybe Cole will know where he is, and can direct you guys to where we are," Phoebe set herself in the middle of the circle of candles and chanted, "_Writher my love, wherever you be, take my heart near to thee,"_ Phoebe let out a gasp and her body hit the floor.

"I knew it. Astral projection," Piper sighed.

"You were right Piper," Paige sighed. "We'd better stay up here just in case another demon decides to show their faces," Paige said sitting on the couch.

Phoebe opened up her eyes, and suddenly she was in a cave. She looked around and saw no sign of Cole anywhere. "Cole…" she called out tentatively. She stood up and started to walk around. This didn't look like any cave in the Underworld she had ever seen.

She felt someone grab a hold of her shoulder and instantly she grabbed whoever was held onto her shoulder and was about to let out a punch, and stopped when she saw it was Cole. "Cole…" he fell into her arms, and she barely caught him. "Where are we," she asked putting one of his arms around her shoulder.

"I don't know…" Cole said in a weird voice. Phoebe wondered what the hell was going on.

"Cole who did this to you?" Phoebe asked as she walked over towards the wall to let him rest. "Well…duh Phoebe demons," she answered her question.

"Phoebe stay away from him," Cole's voice appeared from the other side of the room, and Phoebe saw Cole.

"Wait what's going on?" she said looking in between the Coles. The one on the other side of the room was harboring the same wounds as the one next to her.

"Get away from him Phoebe. That's not me…that's the Source!" The other Cole said.

"Wait don't listen to him Phoebe," The Cole next to her whimpered. "I am the real Cole," God…another freaking shape shifter demon, Phoebe thought to herself. Just got to figure out which one is the real Cole. She backed away from the one next to her, and made sure both were in hindsight.

"Ok…what is my favorite movie?" Phoebe asked suddenly.

They both answered, "Kill it Before it Dies," Damn, she thought to herself. She guessed the Source would have known that. The Source kind of knows everything about her.

"How did you propose to me?" Phoebe asked.

"Which time?" the Cole asked on the other side of the room, "The first time when I proposed to you in demon goo? Or when we were possessed by those convicts…or the final time I asked and you said yes, when we vanquished him," Cole said pointing his finger at the Cole nearest me, who was sitting up on his own, an angry look on his face. Suddenly a sword flamed into his hand and headed for Phoebe. The Source ran towards her, and Phoebe managed to dodge a swipe from it, and landed a punch on him.

Cole was starting to run towards them, as he saw Phoebe get knocked down. "Phoebe!" he shouted running towards them, knowing he wouldn't get to them in time, when all the sudden white lights flew next to the Source forming into a woman with Raven colored hair.

"Back off of my sister!" and instantly the Source was sent flying.

"Prue?" Phoebe asked in a shocked voice.


	5. Finally Free

"Hey Phoebs," Prue said giving her a smile, and a quick hug.

"What are you doing here?" Phoebe breathed happily. Prue looked around and in disdain saw Cole.

"The Elders allowed me to come down and help you," Prue said, and then turned to Cole, "And him as well…" Prue sighed not sounding too happy about it. "But right now, we need to get you two away from the Source," Prue said grabbing Phoebe's hand and running towards the real Cole.

"Belthazar!" The Source shouted, and Phoebe saw Cole holding off the Source by himself.

"Prue!" Phoebe called out pointing towards the Source and Cole. Prue shook her head as they ran towards him.

"Do I have to?" Prue asked, and Phoebe glared at her. Prue shot her free hand out at the Source and sent him off of Cole. Cole limped over towards Phoebe and Prue, and Prue led them around a corner. "You know, you could have closed him off from your mind by now," she snapped at Cole.

"Easier said than done Prue," Cole shot back. "Why don't you try and fight off the Source while he touches your fiancée and talks to her,"

"Ok…you guys stop fighting," Phoebe said stepping in between them. "Now will you please tell me where we are," Phoebe sighed. Before anyone could say anything, Cole gently pulled Phoebe into a hug. Prue swished her arm behind them, and suddenly a wall appeared behind them.

"Ok…that wall will only hold for a little while since your fiancé over here can't seem to control his emotions," Prue snapped.

"Prue…please…not right now," Phoebe whispered, feeling Cole how tight Cole was holding onto her. Prue sighed in defeat, seeing that her little sister was needed by someone Prue loathed.

"Don't wait too long…we can't stay in one place for very long…inner demons that both of you are feeling are going to come attack…" Prue stated. "Now…I'll go handle the Source for a little bit, but you guys need to hurry up," Prue said, walking the opposite direction.

Cole held Phoebe in his arms, breathing her scent in. It had felt like an eternity for him since he last held Phoebe, and he wanted to take this moment and make long as last as he could. "I'm sorry Cole…" Phoebe whispered, burying her head into his chest. "Why couldn't I see that he wasn't you?" Phoebe questioned softly.

"You did know Phoebe…every time you questioned while the Source was controlling me…you knew it truly wasn't me. You have been helping me break his control…just by being there," Cole assured her, rubbing her shoulders.

"We'd better go…" Phoebe said hugging him tightly. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we can get the Source out of you," Cole nodded, and they started to walk. "Lean on me," Phoebe whispered, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"About time you two got done," Prue sighed. "The Source is getting antsy," Prue said pointing at the Source who was secured in a bubble. "Now the only way we can get the Source out of Cole is a Power of Three Spell,"

"We can't use the Power of Three if one of us is in Cole's mind," Phoebe sighed. "I don't want to leave him to face the Source by himself." Prue let out a deep breath.

"I can see if the Elders can let me come back for a little Power of Three spell…but as soon as I leave…the Source won't be contained anymore…" Phoebe nodded, but Cole shook his head.

"Phoebe…I am not letting you fight the Source…" Cole whispered.

"You are not fighting him alone…" Phoebe told him. "I am staying…through better or for worse…" Cole sighed, and nodded.

"As I said before…you guys are going to have to face your inner demons once I release him…" Phoebe took Cole's hand and they nodded their heads.

"See you soon Phoebs," Prue said patting her sister's shoulder and disappearing in a flurry of white lights. The Source was slowly let out of his prison, and Phoebe got ready to do battle with the Source.

Halliwell Manor 

"Did Phoebe just say Prue?" Paige asked as she and Piper watched over Phoebe.

"Yeah…I wonder why she said that…." Piper mused as they continued to watch over Phoebe. They just sat in silence for a while and not really saying anything to each other. Leo walked in and sat next to Piper. "Is she doing ok?" she asked Leo.

"She is ok…just reading a lot of worry coming off of her," Leo said.

"Maybe we should summon her back…" Paige said as she saw Phoebe's arms starting to twitch a little bit.

"No…just leave her be…" Prue's said as she appeared in a flurry of white lights.

"Prue…" Piper said standing up.

"Hey Piper," she said pulling her younger sister for a hug.

"They are finally letting us see you?" Piper whispered.

"Yeah…but we need to save Cole and Phoebe first," Prue told her, "But not before I see my youngest sister," Prue turned to Paige and enfolded her into a hug. "So glad to finally meet you," Prue whispered. Paige returned the hug, shocked to say anything. Prue pulled away and gave her a smile. "We can catch up later...but we need to do this while Phoebe and Cole have the Source occupied,"

"The Source…he's not dead?" Piper asked skeptically.

"Well…he isn't dead. He is just possessing Cole at the moment," Prue rolled her eyes. "But since I didn't want to anger Phoebe, I just wanted to help her. So those ever-useless Elders actually did something for once before something bad happened, and let me come down." Paige let out a snicker, seeing that all of her older sisters hated the Elders, and it was starting to rub onto Paige. Prue gave her a smile, "Believe me, you aren't a Halliwell unless you got something against the Elders…or until you date a demon at least once…" Prue rambled.

"So…what spell are we going to use to de-possess Cole?" Piper asked.

"The spell Phoebe wrote to vanquish the Source of course," Prue said as if it was obvious.

"Now how are we going to do that without out vanquishing Cole himself?" Paige asked.

"Well…we are going to have to go into his mind, and then say the spell while Phoebe is holding onto the real Cole, so Cole himself doesn't die…" Prue sighed. "While we are doing that…Leo!" Prue called out, and Leo orbed in.

"Prue?" he asked in shock.

"Yes, hi," she said smiling, "Ok me, Piper, and Paige are going back into Cole's mind to vanquish the Source. As soon as that is done, we are going to exit his mind and then as soon as we are done, you are going to orb down to the Underworld and get him," Prue said laying out the plan. Leo just nodded and she turned to her sister, and Paige orbed the candles in a circle big enough for the all three of them. "That's ok Paige, I can get there on my own," Prue said. "See you guys in a bit," she said, and disappeared in a swirl of white lights. Paige rolled her eyes, and Piper brought down the Book of Shadows and opened it to the page that they used to get into Piper's mind. "_Life to life and mind to mind, our spirits now will intertwine; We mould our souls and journeys to, the one whose thoughts we wish we knew," _Piper and Paige collapsed and gasped when they awoke in a cave like area.

"Piper, Paige!" Prue stage whispered and they turned around and saw Prue and they walked to her and saw Phoebe and two Coles.

"Which one is the real Cole and which is the Source?" Paige asked. One of the Cole's was thrown and Phoebe ran back towards him. "Never mind…Source!" Paige called out, and instantly the source was enveloped in orbs, and Paige swooshed her arm and sent the Source crashing.

"Paige! Piper," Phoebe cried when she saw them. "Ok I know you guys don't want to be here any longer than you have to be, so lets vanquish the Source….again…"

"Alrighty then," Prue said. "Here's the plan Phoebe. The only way we vanquish the Source without vanquishing Cole, is if you hold onto him, ok?" Prue concentrated on the source and sent him into the wall once again. Phoebe grabbed onto Cole tightly, and Prue looked at Paige and Piper. "I got another spell we can use instead. Thought of it on the way over here," she pulled out a piece of paper, and her, Piper, and Paige recited, "_Sisters three, unite in this hour, With magic of Good we invoke, Rend this Evil from it's power, End his reign in eternal smoke._" The Source let out of cry of pain, and was dissolved into smoke. "Ok Phoebe, time for us to go," Prue said. "Don't worry," Prue told her, "Leo will find Cole, and orb him home ok?" Phoebe nodded and walked over to Paige and Piper. Prue disappeared in a swirl of white lights, and the other sisters left Cole's mind. They each woke up with a gasp, and Phoebe jumped over towards Leo.

"Leo…lets find my fiancé, please," Phoebe said hurriedly and Leo orbed down to the Underworld, and Leo sensed for Cole. He found him and orbed himself and Phoebe back up to the Manor. Cole's eyes opened up and he smiled when he saw Phoebe, and he pulled her in for a hug, and just held her tightly against him.

"I love you Phoebe," he whispered to her, and he pulled away and cleared his throat. "Thanks…" he said to everyone. Prue just raised her eyebrows at him, and snickered.

"I got to go for now…but now you guys can see me whenever you want," Prue said, giving each sister a hug, and Leo as well. She stopped when she reached Cole. "If you ever hurt my sister in anyway…I'll be there," she said with a smile.

"Wouldn't expect you any other way there Prue," he said. She snickered and disappeared, in white lights.


End file.
